


Don't Go

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel x Reader fic, smut with a little bit of a.wing!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

It'd been a while since you had been able to spend time with Gabriel recently, he'd been busy working. Well. What _he_ calls working but what others may call illegal, cruel? There are many words for what Gabriel does for a living. Either way, Gabriel would be home for the next few days and you wanted to make him feel at home by doing everything for him and making him as happy as you could.

 

Gabriel was sat on the sofa watching the tv with a bowl of freshly made popcorn you'd made for him, smiling away at the tv as per usual. After a while he started moving around a little, looking uncomfortable so you sat down next to him on the sofa and he turned and smiled at you.

“What's hurting?” You asked him, giving off a sympathetic look to the archangel.

“Nothing, sugar.” He smiled, giving you a quick peck on the cheek then sitting back again. As he did, he winced lightly.

“Well now I know you're lying. C'mere.” You patted the sofa to get him to move closer. He sighed, giving in.

“It's just my wings- but they'll be fine. Don't worry.”

“Come ooooon, I can help! I won't hurt you.” Gabriel's eyes shot to yours. It took him all of five seconds to give in properly and he began taking off his shirt.

“Steady on there, Gabe...I'm not sure I asked for that.” You joked.

“This is my favourite shirt I don't want it being ripped.”

“I'm not that rough in bed....”

“By my wings!” Oh. You stifled a laugh and he chuckled, closing his eyes as you saw his wings finally appearing.

 

The wings were huge and they loomed over Gabriel's back, six of them. The light made them seem like they were glowing, shimmering like golden glitter. You'd never seen wings of an angel, you'd never even seen such colour before. You felt truly honoured to see them. Gabriel began to feel uncomfortable with you looking at them for so long and you could tell because he was trying to hide them behind his back slightly.

“Where by do they hurt then?” You rose up from the sofa and walked over to him, he backed away slightly.

“Have you gone shy all of a sudden, Gabe? How long have we been best friends?”

“Sorry, it's just....nobody has seen my wings in decades. I've not groomed them in a long time....” He sat down on the floor and you sat behind him with quite a distance between you, you didn't want to get hit by his large wings.

 

Gabriel hunched his back over and ducked his head down, allowing the sore wing to move back into your hands. His feathers were softer than silk and had a very warm, relaxing feeling as they gliding across your skin, his wing moving back a little more.

“So....I take it its the bone that's sore or?” You had no idea how to groom a wing, so this could be very fun.

“Yeah....you just gotta massage it.....the top first, like a shoulder but be more gentle.....then you work your way down. You might find it easier to put your whole hand around a bone and squeeze it lightly then rub your thumb...”

“Okay....I feel like that last part was just you wanting a massage but....okay.”

“_____, please!” Gabriel groaned.

“Sorry! Okay I'm on it....” You did exactly what he'd recommended you to do and you looked after his wing as best you could. His feathers were the softest things you had ever felt on your finger tips, it relaxed you feeling them under your thumb and finger and the colour of them created a sense of spiritual strength as you coaxed the feathers the correct way and helped release the pressure in his wing, one by one doing the exact same as you had on the previous wing.

You had made sure you were as gentle as possible, you'd never want to hurt Gabriel if you had the option not to. All though you were gentle you did however hear the odd grunt and grimace of pain from the archangel, but he told you to keep going every time you stopped and apologised. He was adamant you kept going, in fact. You had finally finished all 6 of his wings, it had taken you the best part of an hour and you were quite proud at how well you'd managed to groom them, considering you were a beginner at this. You finally stopped and let go of his feathers, receiving a moan from Gabriel.

“Do you have to stop?” he groaned, pushing one of his wings back in your face playfully. You sneezed in response, Gabriel simply chuckled back at you. “Come on. Keep going, it's relaxing.” You sighed over dramatically, all though to tell the truth you were entirely enjoying yourself.

“Fine.” You forced out the word and then began to gently play with his feathers. After a few moments you decided to see what happens if you were to ruffle the feathers where the wing joined to his back. Half a second after that Gabriel showed you what would happen if you did that by letting out a loud moan with his head falling back and his wings jolting with it. You let out a squeal as his wings jolted into your face.

“I said 'don't touch that place, ____!” Gabriel yelled at you and you shuffled backward into the wall, away from his wings in case they hit you again.

“S- sorry.....I forgot.....I was finished and I didn't know what else to do.....” you tried to steady your breath a little, but it was difficult after hearing Gabriel shout at you. He had one hell of a loud voice when he was mad and it scared you if you were honest. “....I d-didn't mean to hurt you.....” Gabriel realised after a while that you had developed a small stammer and he turned around to face you. Noticing you backed against the door and hugging your knees, he furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing......?” He asked quietly. You glanced up at one of his right wings as it moved toward you swiftly, you flinched as it did and swallowed hard, looking down.

“______. Hey.” Gabriel shuffled closer to you, kneeling down, lunging his wings behind him as he had noticed you were reacting nervously toward them. “....Did one of my wings hurt you, sweet heart?” His voice was soft and his eyes softer. All you did was nod as he scooped you up into his arms and hugged you close to him, allowing you to bury your head into his shoulder.

“Sorry, cupcake. You can carry on with what you were doing if you like.” You could feel him smiling against your neck as he nuzzled you gently.

“But I hurt you!” You retort, worried about him yelling again. He silenced you with a light peck on the cheek which sent your cheeks an entirely brighter colour than they usually were, much to his amusement.

“No you didn't.....it- doesn't hurt when you touch there it does the- opposite.”

“Opposite?” Your mind went blank as you had no clue what he meant by that.

“It feels nice I mean.” Gabriel answered the question circling your mind.

“Oh. Okay...” It didn't make much sense to you, but you still intended on making him happy as you could so you placed your hands to his back and began to play with the feathers there, earning loud breathing from Gabriel who's head was positioned on your shoulder, meaning every sound he made went straight down your ear. As you played with his feathers a little rougher than before, you began to hear Gabriel making quiet little moaning sounds on your shoulder which were adorable for a while. You decided if he was making cute little noises now he might make cuter sounds if you pulled on his feathers a little more so you did and I think it's safe to say cute wasn't the word for the noise that came out of the archangels mouth.

You let out a loud squeak as you collapsed onto the floor with one thud and then another as the archangel fell down on top of you about a millisecond after. The two of you grunted together as you both hit the floor, Gabriel still moaning a lot into the crook of your neck since your hands were still attached to his wings, gripping them tight as you could from when you fell back.

“Gabe!” You yelled at him, shocked that he was still on top of you and hadn't bothered to move. He moaned louder down your ear.

“Shhh....” Gabriel was breathing heavy down your ear and before you knew it he'd began grinding against you a little.

“Gabriel for god's sake, what the hell are you even-?” You moaned mid sentence, catching his attention and making him stop moving and instead making eye contact with you. You could feel the sun in your cheeks- Gabriel gave you a devilish smirk before grinding against you more now, with a little more pressure. After a few moments of aggressive grinding with next to nothing happening, you tugged on Gabriel's wings roughly to try and get him to stop for a moment but as you did he thrust right into you, a loud whine elicited from his throat and you could feel how hard that had made him in his jeans. The archangel let out a whimper down your ear and before he could thrust any more you stopped him quickly.

“Gabriel we're in the middle of my living room for crying out loud!”

“Where would you rather be?” He panted out, grinning like the trickster he is.

“Have you ever heard of that wooden contraption with a soft mat on top? ...I think it's called A BED, GABRIEL!” The archangel chuckled down at you.

“Well, as you wish, your majesty.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and you felt yourself drop from the air and bounce on your back, right on top of a large king sized bed with red covers and fancy golden cushions.

“Where are we?” You asked, looking around. Which of course was hard when you had an archangel on top of you with six wings flared out above you.

“A room I designed, never used it before. Supposed to have a royal theme.”

“That explains the curtains around the bed and the swords on the wall....” Gabriel hummed in response and waited no longer before he was straddling your lap and rubbing himself against you, his hands grasping your biceps and his head leaning back. Despite the both of you moaning, breathless. You couldn't help but notice how breath taking Gabriel was from where you were. You could see the ecstasy in his face by the way his eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes closed and his mouth agape. The way his hair fell down onto his face with thin sweat. But what struck you the most was his wings and the way they twitched as he thrust unevenly against you in attempts to get friction in some way. All though sex was seen as rude and disgusting by many in the media, you couldn't help but think of how beautiful he looked in that position. You weren't sure if it was his grace making him seem so beautiful or if it was something else you were unsure of. But you were glad of whatever it was, you were honoured to see him in such a way.

“I love you.” Have you ever said something out loud without thinking and then immediately regretted it as the last word leaves your lips? Because this was it.

Silence. There wasn't a single sound in the room, you couldn't even hear Gabriel's breath. The silence was excruciatingly long it seemed until you sighed, angry with yourself. Gabriel had stopped moving. You glanced up at the archangel with frustration in your eyes, to see him looking back at you with wide, soft eyes. His eyebrows were risen and his mouth was closed, if he'd have been smiling even slightly perhaps the look he was giving you would have been easier to take, but of course he wasn't.

“Sorry.” Your voice broke and you swallowed hard. “I don't know what possessed me to say that, I-”

You pushed the archangel off you and rushed off the bed but before you could get as far as the door, you heard a flutter of wings and a hand grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to face him. You attempted one more time to get away from him, simply for embarrassment. But the archangel just wouldn't let you go.

“Don't go.” He spoke, voice hoarse. “If you leave now you'll never find out what'll happen in the next chapter, _____”. You stared up at him, shy and confused by his words. You had about a thousand questions swimming around your mind right now, you couldn't speak.

“Don't ever let go of what you're feeling.....” You smiled weakly up at him. Looking up at him, into those eyes. Those golden looking eyes. They had the warmest sense when you looked into them. They looked like a sunset that would never stop burning at the end of the day. They had a fiery shade to them. You weren't sure if what you could see was his grace seeping through or if he just happened to have the worlds most beautiful eyes. You were so entranced looking into his eyes that he caught you right off guard, one moment you were watching his eyes and the next his lips were pressed against yours.

You could feel his arms snake around your back, pulling you close to his body as he kissed you with more passion than you'd ever seen him have. You pulled him closer by his shirt and he moaned into the kiss. Moments later he parted his lips from yours and smiled down at you with bliss filled eyes. The two of you stared at each other for about ten seconds before you began giving each other incredibly rough, sloppy kisses as you both attempted to take each others clothes off at the same time. It took you both a while but eventually the floor was littered with your clothes and Gabriel was laying down over you again, smirking down at you and licking his lips subconsciously.

“What are you waiting for exactly?” You asked him with a quiet giggled. He smiled back then stared at the door.

“I'm not letting you run off again...” He climbed off of you and you watched him as he unhooked all the curtains on the bed and closed them all together. The only thing you could see now was the outline of Gabriel and some parts of him more than others from where the candles on the outside of the bed shone through.

You heard a dark chuckle from Gabriel before you felt his lips at your neck, licking, kissing and nipping everywhere and anywhere, his moans vibrating onto your chest through his, pressed up against you. Your hand were everywhere at this moment, all over his chest as you moaned and giggled beneath him, all over his back, nails digging in when he chose to thrust occasionally to get some friction. You wanted more from him now, not just kissing and biting at your neck and lips, though you did enjoy it. You moved your hands to reach his wing joints and you dug your nails in, squeezing them there. It paid off, as soon as you had done that Gabriel bit down on your neck, moaning aloud and grinding into you again.

“Gabriel.....” You panted out, pleadingly. The archangel understood and moved, but you expected him to just pound straight into you however he didn't. You narrowed your eyes at him and then yelped when you felt him push his finger inside you, that earned a giggle from him. Slowly he moved his finger around inside you, making you moan out helplessly as he curled it and pulled it back and forth. After a few times he pulled it out and returned it with another finger to accompany it. He moved both fingers together at a faster rougher pace, licking his lips as he watched your facial expression with a smirk on his face. You whimpered out as he pressed his thumb against your clit, pushing his fingers in and out of you and rubbing your clit at the same time. He continued to do so whilst he repeatedly gave you quick chaste kisses on the lips.

It didn't take long until you were a whimpering, begging mess underneath the archangel.

“Gabe, please.....” He smiled sympathetically and removed his fingers, bringing them up and licking them entirely clean right in front of your eyes. The dick knew exactly what that did to you but he did it anyway. Finally Gabriel lay over you properly and began lining himself up against you, kissing you as he did.

Gabriel pushed himself inside of you, slowly and gently to make sure he didn't hurt you. When he'd made sure you were ready and okay he began to kiss your neck again, as he thrust into you, ever so slowly. Both of you were breathing out of sync after a small while, moaning together in pleasure as Gabriel picked up the pace with each thrust. You could see how much pleasure the archangel was in by the way his wings were twitching and beginning to shake as he pushed in and out, becoming faster and rougher as he went on. The two of you became louder and louder as Gabriel sped up, pounding in and out of you. The two of you both knew you were close. He pulled almost completely out this time and pounded straight back into you, hitting your g spot in every single thrust now. Your bodies were so close that Gabriel was rubbing against your clit as he pounded again and again, which only made you so much closer before Gabriel felt you clench around him as he hit your spot one last time before throwing you over the edge and reaching your peak. The moan you let out had obviously don't something because Gabriel came not long after, screeching your name as his wings flapped about and he filled you with his grace.

The two of you came to a stop, breathless but smiling at each other. Gabriel lay on top of you for another ten minutes as you both got your breath back and cooled down, then eventually he pulled out and lay next to you. With the snap of his fingers Gabriel had the two of you in pajamas and back in your normal bed which was extra cosy now, especially after the previous bed you happened to be on.

You were under the covers and Gabriel had you scooped up in his arms, smiling softly at you.  
"So. What does that make us now?" You asked suggestively. Gabe smiled in return.  
"That makes you my queen, ________". You snorted.   
"Do you not wanna be?"   
"Of course I do, mr king." You cuddled up close to him, tired and warn out.   
Gabriel kept you in his arms, wings hidden away for now as he slept next to you.  
"________." He whispered. You looked at him.  
"I love you". He smiled as you kissed him on the cheek before closing your eyes with a smile.


End file.
